


Get Out

by Ravin_Shadow



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst and misunderstanding, Clubbing, Death of gang members, F/M, Happy Ending, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin_Shadow/pseuds/Ravin_Shadow
Summary: Evan meets an intriguing woman at a club, the first to catch his attention in an extremely long time, but things don’t go as planned and he leaves alone after a misunderstanding. He learns more about this secretive woman and creeps into depression as he can’t find her again. But things that are lost have a mysterious way of coming back when you least expect them.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElephantReine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantReine/gifts).



"Remind me why I let you guys drag me to clubs?" Evan asked his friends as they sat at a table doing shots.  
"Because you need to get out and have fun more! You already act like an old man, staying home all the time." Jonathan complained.  
"Yeah dude! And check out all the hot chicks you could bring home!" Tyler was already tipsy and looking for his next conquest.  
"So basically, he's saying you need to get laid." Marcel pitched in and Tyler toasted to him before downing another shot.  
"Well, maybe I'm not interested in banging some rando on the regular like you Tyler." Evan defended himself. He just wasn't into the slutty types of girls a lot of his friends liked.  
"Why not?! It's not like you have to worry about knocking 'em up! That's what's so great about our kind, Jonathan's too. All that gotta be in love shit." It was clear Tyler wasn't interested in love at the moment, but Evan just wasn't the type to bang every girl that came his way. Tyler, Evan, and Marcel were all werewolves while Jonathan was the oddball vampire of this group. They were an odd mix of ancient species, but they all got along extremely well. They all just didn't share the same opinions about things like getting laid. Jonathan was more like Evan but every now and then he would find someone who struck his interest.  
"Come on dude, just look around and see if anyone catches your eye." Marcel nudged him and Evan knew they wouldn't relent, so he began scanning the crowds. Everyone kind of blended together so his friends started pointing out girls they liked.  
"What about that blonde in the red leather skirt?” Tyler offered up and Evan mentally cringed away from the woman who looked like she was ridden hard and put away wet.  
"Hell no." He said with disgust.  
"How about the long-haired Latina in the blue dress?" Jonathan asked.  
"Better, but why do so many women have to wear so much makeup? Major cake face." Evan had always been turned off by excessive.... anything.  
"Damn you're picky!" Tyler said.  
"Hey, if I'm going to stick the most important part of my body in someone, I want it to be a decent someone." Evan said and it obviously made the other think for a few minutes.  
"Ooh, what about her! Ginger in the corner in the purple dress? She's gorgeous." Marcel pointed her out and Evan definitely agreed that she was gorgeous and he could certainly see himself with someone like her.  
"Ah, guys, I'd leave her alone." Jonathan said and they all looked at him questioningly. "I know her and she's not someone we should try to hook Evan up with, just trust me on that."  
"She would be the favorite that you guys pointed out so far!" Evan joked but knew to heed his old friend's advice.  
"We'll find you a good one dude!" Jonathan said, and it made Evan think of picking a car off a lot. They continued to drink and have a good time, laughing and trying to find someone for Evan. After they were all fairly wasted, the other three split off to find girls of their own and left Evan to his own devices. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander back over to the red head in the corner. She really was incredible looking and it surprised him that no one seemed to approach her. She simply leaned in her corner, swaying occasionally to a song and sipping her drinks. She seemed to be enjoying simply watching everyone and he didn't remember giving himself permission to approach her. He leaned against the wall beside her and she looked over at him with dark questioning eyes.  
"It's a shame to see someone as stunning as you just leaning alone in a corner, mind if I keep you company?" He wasn't hitting on her, he told himself, he just wanted to talk to her. She raised her eyebrows at him before answering in an unusual accent.  
"I don't mind pleasant company." Was it Irish? It would fit her hair.  
"Hopefully I can live up to that." He said with a smile in her direction and saw a smirk directed at him. After simply standing beside her for a few songs, one came on that he knew and liked, so he said,  
"Would you care to dance?" She appeared to think it over as she gave him a quick once over before saying,  
"Sure, why not?" Her lips turned up and he felt he had passed some kind of test. He offered her his arm and she set her glass on a small table beside her before wrapping her hand in the crook of his arm. He felt a strange tingling sensation as she did but figured it was simply because he was drunk and honestly a little starved for attention. It was his own fault, but he couldn't bring himself to throw himself at women just because he got lonely every now and then.  
As they reached the dance floor, he took her hand and spun her around before placing his hands on her hips. She was quick to close the distance between them as she swayed closer and wrapped her hands around his neck. She was fairly tall for a woman, nearly the same as his 5' 11" with her heels, but they weren't ridiculously tall. He once again admired her dark eyes; he couldn't quite tell the color in the club’s lighting but knew they weren't a standard blue, green, or brown. Her straight red hair went down to her waist and swayed with her body. She had a cute, simple nose, nothing that drew excessive attention, but her lips and eyes were what caught Evan's attention. Her bottom lip was a little bigger than the top and gave her a slightly pouty look, and they had a soft, natural upturn, making her look pleasant even in her resting state. Her top lip had a perfect cupid's bow that he wanted to taste. Her makeup was minimal and drew attention to her large, again, up turned eyes. She had an overall happy look about her that drew him in. Then there was her body. The skin tight purple dress show cased her ample bosom, and though she was broader than most women, she was wonderfully proportioned. When she turned to the side, she had the most perfect silhouette. The slightest hourglass shape to her waist gave way to her curvy hips and made Evan want to slide his hands lower as she danced against him. She could really dance and again he wondered why she was simply in a corner before. At one point she turned around during the song and began grinding her magnificent ass against him, and he could easily see himself taking her home if she'd let him. His brain was sobering up the longer they danced and he really didn't understand Jonathan's warning. Or maybe his friend had wanted her to himself.  
A remixed version of Shape of You came on and it seemed to be made for her the way she moved so perfectly to every beat. Evan almost moaned when she dropped her ass to the floor and brought it back up along his body before flipping her hair to one side of him and giving the best body roll he had ever felt. She then turned to face him and sashayed against him and he couldn't help letting his hands fall to her ass as she rubbed all along him and wound her fingers in his hair. He was incredibly close to kissing her when a voice interrupted them.  
"Evan! I see you met Samantha!" It was Jonathan and Evan felt like he had been caught by his parents doing something he shouldn't. She eased off him a little and turned to look at Jonathan before speaking.  
"Nice to see you again Jay. I take it you know each other?" She asked softly, seductively.  
"Yes, Evan's a good friend of mine." Jonathan said and Evan felt like it was a warning.  
"Hmm, lucky you." She said to Jonathan as she turned again in Evan's grip, now fully facing Jonathan. "Dance with us for a bit." She said and pulled Jonathan closer and he began to move cautiously with them. Evan really didn't like where this was going, so he pulled himself closer to Samantha and wrapped his arms around her waist, forming his body to hers and resting his chin on her bare shoulder. The skin to skin contact felt electrical and he immediately wanted more. She hunched forward a little, allowing him a more dominating position over her and he ran his nose along the side of her neck. She smelled divine, like jasmine and green apples, and he let his hands slide down to rest on her thighs. When he looked up next, Jonathan was nowhere to be seen, but he was more than happy with this. After several minutes of this kind of dancing, he began leaving soft kisses along her neck and shoulder and felt his desire for her grow when she rolled her neck to give him better access, even turning her face slightly and he caught her licking her lips.  
"Let's find some place more private." He said in her ear as he gave it a gentle nibble and took her hand that had rested over his. He pulled her down one of the many hallways at this club and finding a dark alcove, pushed her into it before attacking her neck. He pressed her against the wall and as her hands reached for him, he grabbed them and intertwined their fingers, lifting them above her head. He was pressing her to the wall with his hips as he trailed kisses closer to her mouth.  
"Evan." His name on her lips made him close the distance and she was just as delicious as he had hoped, maybe more. He didn't know if it was her or what she had been drinking but her mouth tasted like a caramel apple and he couldn't help the moan that slipped out as his tongue found hers. He rearranged his hands so that he was holding both of hers in one of his, and ran the other down over her body before pulling one of her legs up and over his hip. He used his height and strength to pull her upwards, with the other hand holding her two and she obligingly wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel himself hardening against her heat and released her hands to grab her ass with both of his hands. His dominant hand crept back up her body to fondle a beautiful tit as he rocked himself against her, seeking some kind of friction. She soon broke away, gasping for air and he brought his mouth down and around her neck once more. When he went back to claim her mouth again, he got a surprise; her canines had elongated, and he pulled back a little and let his hand fall to her waist. When she opened her eyes, he got an even bigger shock. They were a glowing copper color, and he pulled back even more. They were stunning and his mouth fell open as he registered a change in her blissed-out features. Her expression was sexy and lustful, before something flashed across her face too quickly for him to name. It was replaced with what he could only assume was anger, and he set her back on her feet. He quickly found his own back against the wall as she breathed against his neck.  
"I see Jonathan didn't tell you what I am. Some friend." Her voice had changed slightly and he had to admit it frightened him a bit.  
"I thought you were human." He admitted, but regretted it almost instantly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked stupidly, remembering they hadn't really spoken much. Most of their communication had been nonverbal. She looked angry, but she hadn't bit him and he wondered something. "Why do you come to a club where anyone could try to pick you up and this could happen?" She nearly snarled before answering.  
"Because my only enjoyment now is watching others have fun. When you're as old as me, nothing, and I mean nothing, fazes you anymore. You're alone, you're damned, forever. What's the point of anything? So even your disgust of my kind is just another notch in my mind proving that nothing ever changes. Even people. Especially people. And the only reason I don't drain you like the last who gave me that look is because you're Jonathan's friend, and even the damned have a code. So, run back to your friends and leave me to rot alone for the rest of eternity."  
With that she shoved him against the wall and marched away, furious at herself for believing, even for a moment, that someone had accepted her for what she was. But she realized Jonathan hadn't told his friend what she was and she had assumed wrong. And here she thought someone actually liked her as she was. God damn it! She swore at herself as she grabbed her hidden purse before stomping out of the club to find a degenerate to feed on. She hated it when she let her guard down and let someone in, only for them to look at her like Evan just had. That look that said, “Holy shit, you're a filthy blood-sucking parasite, get away from me!” The last man who had done that, she'd bled dry because it hurt so much. She had been alone for so long, all she wanted was companionship, and any time it seemed to get close and she relaxed, they got disgusted and ran. She punched a metal dumpster as she passed it, leaving a massive dent and causing the lid to not close properly. She found the local gang that had been plaguing the city and decided to take her aggression out on them, draining the three she found before leaving them behind the police department with a list of their crimes the next morning.

As Evan stood in the alcove breathing hard, Samantha turned and disappeared down the hallway. He was quite certain she was going to drain him dry for a moment, and it scared the shit out of him. He had never been attracted to a vampire before so it surprised him, but he wasn't disgusted by her like she had said. He went back to the table where Jonathan was sitting alone, looking absolutely shit faced.  
"Dude, are you okay?" Evan asked his friend.  
"Evan! You're alibe! You two pisadeered and I thought-I thought-" Jonathan slurred and jumbled his words and though Evan wanted to be angry that Jonathan hadn't told him what Samantha was; he knew it wouldn't do any good now.  
"I'm fine dude. Maybe we should get you home. Where are Tyler and Marcel?" Evan asked.  
"Gone with girls." Jonathan said simply before standing up and leaning on his bulky friend for support.  
"Come on, let's get out of here." He pulled Jonathan's arm over his shoulder and led him out and to a taxi. He decided on the way to just crash at Jonathan's place so he could talk to him tomorrow. He had to carry his skinny friend inside and laid him on the bed before going to his spare bedroom and passing out himself.  
The next day, Evan woke up with a very mild hangover and a raging hard on. He had dreamed all night of the curvaceous red headed vampire he had almost gotten to take home. He took a shower in Jonathan's spare bathroom and relieved his issue before heading to his friend's kitchen in search of food. As he was almost done cooking breakfast at three pm, Jonathan wandered in, looking like shit.  
"Good timing sleepy head. Now I don't have to worry about you biting my head off when I try to wake you up." Evan said enthusiastically and Jonathan winced.  
"Shut up and feed me before I feed myself." Jonathan threatened, and Evan knew he wasn't above biting him. He'd done it before a few times. Evan was a fairly old werewolf so Jonathan's bites never bothered him. Sure, they stung and he felt a little weak, but he was fine after a couple hours.  
"Here, cranky." Evan set a plate in front of his friend. Pancakes, bacon, and sausage always shut him up.  
"Now I love you." Jonathan teased and dug in. Evan gave a short laugh and began eating his own breakfast which was the same as Jonathan's but with two eggs as well. They devoured their food and Evan tried to think of how to bring up last night. Luckily Jonathan did it first.  
"So, what happened with you and Samantha last night? You two disappeared and I thought you were done for!"  
"Okay, explain that first and then I'll tell you." Evan said.  
"Well, she's like me, but way older, don't know her exact age. Every guy I've ever seen her with is dead in a few days. Though all of them have had criminal records and kind of deserved it, but you're a good guy! She's a freakin' sucky-bus!" Jonathan exclaimed.  
"Dude, how old are you? It's succubus."  
"Whatever." Jonathan mumbled  
"And she seemed amazing until, uh, she wasn't." Evan said lamely and Jonathan raised his eye brows in a 'what the fuck does that mean' way. "Okay, so after we danced-"  
"You mean dry humped on the dance floor." Jonathan cut in.  
"Shut up. I pulled her down a hallway and into an alcove and we were making out. God, she's good, anyway, it was getting heavy so I pulled back to ask her to come back to my place and noticed first her teeth and then her glowing eyes. It surprised me because I didn't realize she was a vampire, so I pulled away more and she got mad. I don't remember what all she said but something about me being disgusted and how she drained the last guy who looked at her like I did, but she wouldn't because-what was it? 'Even the damned have a code'. Yeah, something like that, then told me to leave her alone to rot for the rest of eternity before shoving me against the wall and leaving. Fuck, that's depressing now I think about it." Evan was starting to realize something. "But I wasn't disgusted dude! I was ridiculously turned on and I was just surprised that she was a vampire. Not completely sober either. I think I hurt her feelings." Evan thought of how she was before and after he found out she was a vampire. She thought he was disgusted by her kind and quickly pushed him away. He realized he still really wanted her and felt horrible for making her feel unwanted.  
"Man, I don't think she has feelings after everyone she's killed. I'm just glad you weren't one of them! And I'm surprised she respected that rule, don't kill fellow vampires' friends. I mean, we aren't very numerous, so it's not surprising we all know each other, but she's always seemed to go by her own rules, like she makes them. How arrogant can you be?" Jonathan was thinking out loud again but Evan's mind was whirling.  
"Didn't you say she only kills those with criminal records though?" Evan asked.  
"Yeah, but is that really any better? Why kill at all? We can survive comfortably off what blood banks give us now." Jonathan said with a shrug.  
"Maybe she's doing what she thinks is right." Evan suggested, "Like that movie with those two Irish dudes who take out the Russian mafia. What's that one called?"  
"Boondock Saints?"  
"Yeah, that. Maybe that's her M.O." Evan said.  
"Like I said, she makes her own rules. She scares me, man." Jonathan admitted.  
"Dude! You're like, almost 600 now, right?!"  
"Yeah, but she's older than me, and I don't even know. There's no record on her and there's a record on all of us." Jonathan said and Evan realized how sketchy she was sounding.  
"I feel like there may be more to it than that." Evan said quietly as Jonathan's phone rang. He saw Tyler's name before Jonathan answered it.  
"Hey man, where you at?" Jonathan greeted and listened. "We'll come pick you up then." Jonathan listened some more before walking to the living room and turning on the TV, and Evan wondered why. The news was reporting that three gang members, known and wanted, but uncatchable, were found behind the police station this morning. Dead and desiccated, not a drop of blood in them. There was nothing on their bodies, no hair, no prints, nothing of any kind, just a list of their crimes, written in their own writing.  
"We'll go the long way around the police station then." Jonathan's voice almost made Evan jump and the hairs were standing up all over his body. Jonathan turned to look at Evan.  
"I'll bet you everything I own that was her." Jonathan said before walking back to his room to get dressed to pick up Tyler and Marcel. Evan continued to watch as several people were interviewed and were grateful these criminals were gone. No one seemed to question who the murderer was and it made him suspicious of what wasn't being said.  
After picking up Tyler and Marcel at the same apartment (apparently, they had found roommates), Jonathan dropped them all off at the club so they could collect their own cars and go home. Evan went home and immediately began researching the three criminals that had been killed. They had a horrible slew of crimes under their belts, literally everything: theft, rape, murder, and everything in between. The more he read, the happier he was that they were gone. Apparently one of their specialties was gang raping women who were heading home from clubs late at night, before killing them brutally. According to the autopsies on all three, they had a lot of broken bones before being drained, so they were incapacitated. That was something new that definitely wasn't mentioned, along with no visible cuts to explain their lack of blood. It was now obvious to Evan that this was a vampire and the police knew, and didn't seem to mind. The article linked to several others. All criminals murdered, desiccated, with a hand written list of their crimes, and left near a police station. Over 650 since 1920, and every one was the same in how they were murdered: broken, bloodless, dumped, and clean. Evan wondered how he had never heard of any of this before now. Then he realized he probably wouldn't have if it weren't for Tyler telling Jonathan and him just being there.  
Several days later and the criminals’ deaths were forgotten, swept under the rug, and Evan knew that wasn't normal and guessed the police were paying to keep it quiet. Even his friends had moved past it and were ready to go out again. They went to a different club and Evan watched as his friend's picked up girls. A few approached him, but his head was full of a red headed vampire he wanted a chance with more than ever. He went home alone, depressed and wishing to see her again, to explain he wasn't disgusted; he was excited. Because the more he thought about her, the more he wanted her, and realized nobody had held his interest like this in his 400 years.  
He went with his friends every time they went out and eventually, about a month later to be exact, they went back to the club where he had met Samantha. They got there earlier than the last time and he looked to the corner she was in before, but felt his heart sink when he saw it was empty. He didn't know why he expected her to be there like she lived there; it could have been a one-off thing for her. Somehow, he didn't think so though, and had expected her to be in that corner. He was angry at himself for hoping so hard, and started tossing back shots like his friends wanted. Soon he was sloshed and once again alone at his table, feeling like he was about to pass out or black out. Then a pleasant voice said,  
"You shouldn't get so drunk you can't function."  
"Dudn't matter. No one cares anyway." He was feeling depressed and alone and wishing he had stayed home.  
"I'm sure your friends do." The voice said, but he still didn't look up, just stared at the blurry table.  
"They're off fuckin' randos. They don't give a shit." Evan felt like he could disappear and they wouldn't even notice.  
"How about you come with me then?" The pretty voice said and he simply didn't care so said,  
"Why not?" Before standing up and blacking out. Small parts and pieces broke through his intoxication. Walking while leaning on someone shorter, his face being caressed lovingly, his hands resting on a curvy feminine waist, being laid on something soft and being undressed, lips so soft and delectable pressing against his own, kissing down his neck to his chest, then sleep. He once again dreamed of Samantha, and for the first time in his long life wished he wouldn't wake up again.  
Of course, that wouldn't happen, so it was his phone ringing that woke him, too loud in his happy, quiet mind. He didn't even check the number, simply rolled over and answered it.  
"Lo?" His voice was scratchy and throat dry, but somehow, he didn't have a headache.  
"Evan! Where the fuck are you?!"  
"Good morning to you too Tyler."  
"Don't get smart with me, asshole, we've been looking everywhere for you for hours. Where. The. Fuck. Are. You?" Tyler sounded pissed.  
"Hang on and lemme figure that out." Evan opened his eyes and saw a nice hotel room, like really nice. "Um, a nice ass hotel room."  
"Are you with someone?" Tyler asked, sounding a little incredulous.  
"I don't think so. At least not anymore. I think there was a woman last night. Yeah, there was, but she's gone now." Evan tried to remember but was drawing a blank, then he saw a card for the hotel on the bedside table. "I'm at Lusso."  
"Shit, for real? What classy bitch did you get with last night?" Tyler suddenly sounded impressed instead of mad.  
"I wish I remembered." Evan said, really wishing he did as he looked at the room's phone. "I'm in room 713."  
"Ooh, seventh floor? Those are all suites. I'm coming to get your sorry ass, but I wanna see this room." Tyler said and hung up.  
"See you soon I guess." Evan said sarcastically to his phone. It was already one in the afternoon, so he knew the room was his for that night and he kind of wanted to stay just to escape the world for a while. Not to mention this bed was crazy comfortable. He registered that he was still in his boxers, so he guessed he didn't have sex with anyone last night, and he still felt pent up, so he knew he didn't with that realization. He got out of bed and stretched before walking to the balcony door and opening it, stepping out and appreciating the view of the world beneath him.  
Ten minutes later, there was a knock on his door and a text on his phone.

T: Let me in!

So eloquent, Evan thought, and went to open the door for his friend. He didn't expect for Jonathan and Marcel to be there too.  
"Whoa, what got you Evan?" Marcel said.  
"Or who maybe?" Jonathan added on.  
"What're you guys talking about?" Evan asked.  
"You are fucking covered in hickies dude." Tyler said and Evan looked down. He felt like a fucking leopard with how many spots were covering his chest and stomach.  
"Holy shit." He said and walked to the bathroom where he saw them littering his skin, but there was only one on his neck up near his ear and he had a vague recollection of that one as the woman tugged at his ear lobe with her teeth before telling him she wanted him and laving his neck. He concentrated hard and remembered her mouth all over him, it had felt so good to feel that kind of attention.  
"Hey Evan, did you see this note?" Tyler's voice came from near the bed and Evan darted out.  
"Gimme that!" He said and grabbed it from his friend's hand. It read,

Evan, you really shouldn't be that way. They do care. And so do I. I'm glad I found you before someone else with far worse intentions did. I hope to see you around, but more sober next time. -SRF

So, this SRF cared about him, but not enough to leave more information? He wanted to ball the note up and throw it away but he knew he should be grateful. He sighed and cursed himself for not remembering more.  
"I take it you don't remember who it was?" Jonathan asked.  
"No. I get flashes of what I felt physically, and even heard, but it's like my eyes were shut the whole time. Damn it." He was so frustrated! "Is there anything else anywhere?" He asked his friends wondering who this was.  
"We'll look around if you want to get dressed." Marcel said and Evan nodded, going over to his clothes on a chair. When he pulled on his pants, there was a lump in one of the pockets and he pulled out a wad of lacy purple fabric. After shaking them out, he realized it was a very pretty pair of underwear. Of course, the purple only made him think of the dress Samantha wore the only time he had seen her, and he realized the note was written in purple ink too. And Lusso was purple on black. There was a consistent theme here. He had a suspicion that if he checked his phone, there might be something under 'purple' but he didn't want to share this with his friends.  
They didn't find anything else in the large room and were ready to go but he wanted to stay a little longer and told them to go without him. Jonathan looked at him like he knew something was up, but didn't say anything, simply left with the others. As soon as they were gone, he pulled out his phone. Nothing under purple, but there was an SRF now. He thought about calling but knew she wouldn't answer. Text it is then.

E: Should I say thank you or be mad that I look like a leopard?

He waited for a few minutes and wasn't disappointed.

SRF: Maybe both. I could have done much worse but I decided I liked your sounds too much. And your mouth. And maybe all of you.

Holy shit, this girl was worth finding out more about.

E: Then why didn't you leave your name, or better, yourself?  
SRF: Because people don't tend to like me in the morning light. And my name gives too much away.  
E: I liked what I remember from last night.  
SRF: And what is that exactly?  
E: Your kind words at the bar, you helping me to this hotel, you touching my face, me holding your waist, your lips on mine, then all over me after you undressed me.  
SRF: That's a decent amount of what happened. But I'm guessing you don't remember saying my name in your sleep?

He only remembered dreaming of one woman...

SRF: Your friends would be terrible at hide and seek.

Was she still here then?

SRF: Can you find me?

"Samantha?" He called out, excited.

SRF: Or do you really want to find me? You've been looking around for a month, is it egotistical to think it was for me? You've turned away numerous girls, but jump when you see purple or red hair. But you seemed disgusted when you found out what I was.

"Can you hear me?" He asked the air.

SRF: Yes.

"Good. I wasn't disgusted. Surprised, absolutely. I've never been attracted to a vampire and it caught me off guard, but honestly it only turned me on more."

SRF: Why?

He swallowed hard before answering.

SRF: You look nervous.

"You can see me? Yeah, fine, I am nervous. And I have been looking for you for over a month. I don't know if you know, but I'm a werewolf."

SRF: I know.

"Of course you do. Damn it, I'm gonna find you so I don't feel like I'm talking to a ghost before I explain." He looked around but couldn't see any obvious hiding places. He looked under the bed, in the tiny closet, around the kitchenette and dining and living areas, but found nothing. "Can I get a hint?" He asked.

SRF: Where's the last place you'd expect a vampire to be?

He almost ran to the balcony and opened the doors, looking around, but still nothing, until he heard a soft giggle behind him. He turned and she was lying across the bed.  
"How did you do that?" He asked as he drank her in.  
"I'm old. Therefore fast. Jonathan nearly caught me and I think he didn't want to leave you here alone because he knew you weren't truly alone." She explained in her soft accent.  
"God, you're more beautiful than I remembered." He said as he walked over to her. "Where were you hiding?"  
"Everywhere. I had to jump to the other balcony for a bit. I think that's when Jonathan saw my hair." She smiled as he crawled onto the bed next to her. She was wearing that same purple dress as the only other time he had seen her. "So now that I'm here, please explain what you mean."  
"I will, but first." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, feeling that wonderful tingling that had eluded him for over a month. Her tongue was as smooth and cool as he remembered and she still tasted like a caramel apple. His hand curled around her neck as his thumb brushed her cheek and he felt her hand slide around his waist to rest in the small of his back. When he was out of breath he pulled back and she kept her eyes shut, now he knew why. "Please look at me." She opened her eyes and they were a glowing coppery color again and this time he could see the fear in them. The fear of rejection. "I was excited to find someone who wouldn't die in sixty to eighty years. Unlike my friends who are only there to hit it and quit it, I'm only interested in something that can last as long as me. For the first time in 400 years, someone caught my attention, and even though my friend warned me to stay away, I couldn't, not without knowing why I should anyway. I felt like a moth and you were my personal flame. I've thought of no one but you since that night."  
"Why'd you set me down if you were excited then?" She asked, clearly confused.  
"Your expression scared me. You looked so sexy and happy then you seemed to be so angry in an instant." He explained. "If you had stayed, I could have explained, maybe, I was fairly drunk, but I would have tried."  
"So, Jonathan warned against me, but didn't say what I was? I don't understand."  
"I think he's afraid of you." Evan remembered him saying as much.  
"I don't hurt good people, why are so many still afraid?" She shook her head in consternation.  
"It was you then, who killed the three gang members that night, wasn't it?" He asked for confirmation but he felt like he already knew it was true. Her eyes looked at him fearfully again as she nodded.  
"I was so upset after your rejection. It's been so long since I let my guard down and you seemed so sincerely interested until you saw my eyes, and it just tore a piece of me apart, reminded me of all the times I'd been called a disgusting blood sucking parasite. And it hurt. It hurt so much more than I expected because I had only just met you and I don't normally let people in for that reason. But you came over and it's like my walls just shattered for you, I didn't give them permission. So, when I left, I knew this group would be on the prowl for drunk women, and I make good bait." She shrugged. "I let them pull me into a warehouse and incapacitated them before forcing them to write their crimes, then killed them and took them to the station. No one was sad that they were gone. As usual the police knew, but didn't ask me anything." She finished her story and Evan felt so victorious for having everything confirmed.  
"Have you been doing this since the 1920s?" He asked.  
"Long before that. If I'm going to be called a monster, I want to be a good one that takes down other monsters that can't be caught by those better than me." She said a little bitterly.  
"So, do you work for the police?"  
"Not really. They know it's me, but can't prove it, and since it's only ever horrible criminals, they turn a blind eye. I've delivered lesser ones on occasion too. Humans are so easy to restrain. A few zip ties and duct tape and they are stuck to whatever." She giggled a little maniacally. "But I've never attacked anybody innocent. Ever."  
"But you said you bled the last guy dry who looked at you like I did." Evan reminded her.  
"Yeah, and he was a sick criminal. He just tried to hurt me in some way before I killed him. Most people don't approach me, Evan. I think my reputation precedes me; I don't know. A guy hasn't shown interest like you in about 80 years. And he ended up being a rapist. But I know your record is so spotless, it doesn't exist."  
"So, you're a vampire super hero?" Evan teased.  
"The correct term is vigilante. And sometimes security guard." She smiled up at him. "So, Jonathan warned you to stay away from me because he thought I'd kill you?"  
"He called you a succubus, but please don't be mad at him. He's ignorant, but I'd be happy to tell him how wrong he is about you." Evan said, wanting to protect her and his friend.  
"I'd like to tell him, and I mean that in a friendly non-violent way. I wish people would try to understand me before they-I guess it doesn't matter." Her face fell and he could see the years of hurt and demonization she had faced. "No one really cares." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes.  
"Don't think like that." He used her logic from last night then said, "because I care. I've spent a month caring, trying to find you again to tell you I'm not disgusted. To tell you I want you, I've wanted you since I saw you and now that I know more about you, I want you even more." She opened her tear-filled eyes and looked at him with the sparkling copper in the light. "But I do have one more curiosity, how old are you? It doesn't really matter but I'm curious, because you are insanely fast, you can go out in the sun without harm, and you seem to be silent."  
"You said you're 400, right?" She asked and he nodded. "Please don't freak out or I might disappear for good." He pulled her closer and she smiled. "Multiply your age by four point nine eight." There was that fearful look again.  
"I need a calculator..."  
"I'm 1992."  
"As in you'll be two millennia in eight years?" She nodded, watching him. "Are you the oldest in the world?" He was astounded by that thought.  
"Darius, my brother, and I are tied for that title. So, yes, I'm the oldest female vampire in the world. We're twins and were turned at the same time. We were turned at 25."  
"So, you were born in three.... AD. Right?" Evan wanted to clarify.  
"Yes." She answered, watching him carefully.  
"Holy shit! That's fucking hot! You look god damned amazing!" He burst out.  
"Did you just say that's-" He cut her off with a kiss, tired of waiting any longer. "Mmmm" She moaned into his mouth and he took advantage to push his tongue into her mouth.  
"You're so delicious." He said as he swung himself over her, and her fingers tangled in his hair. He ran one hand down to her breast and was suddenly wishing her pretty dress would disappear. She obviously had a similar thought as she brought her hands to his waist and pulled his shirt over his head in a quick motion.  
"This is so much better than last night." She said as he went to recapture her lips and he remembered she had undressed him last night. Then he remembered what was in his pocket and pulled back as he reached for them.  
"I think I have an advantage." He said holding them above her.  
"I guess I'll have to change that." She said mischievously and quickly slipped her hands down the back of his pants, giving him a firm squeeze causing him to gasp lightly. "God, I wanted to do that last night so badly!" She said as she arched up against him and he decided it was time for his pants to fuck off entirely. He reached down, popped the button, and slid down the zipper, and Samantha eagerly pushed them down as far as she could. He kicked them off the rest of the way, grateful he hadn't put his socks and shoes on yet. Her hand caught hold of him through his boxers as she brought it back up, and he couldn't help the slight buck he gave into her hand. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth as she slid her other hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and slowly pushed them over his backside. Then she switched hands and repeated the process before she pushed them far enough and pulled him free. He sighed against her mouth at feeling her hand gripping him gently, slowly pumping him. But he wanted to see and feel all of her. He kicked off his boxers before placing his knees between her legs and flipping them. He laid his hands on her thighs and began creeping them upwards, noticing that the dress she was wearing was fairly stretchy. She reached under her left arm and pulled down a zipper he hadn't seen and he noticed how the material fell forward slightly with the weight of her breasts. He realized with excitement that she wasn't wearing anything under the dress, and pushed it further up her thighs until he reached her hips, then sat up against her before peeling it off her entirely. Her breasts bounced against him and he let out a little groan at the weight of them pressing into his chest. He bent his knees and pushed her back against them, grabbing both breasts as she went, thumbing her rosy nipples until he could pull one into his mouth. Then his free hand went between her legs to hunt for that little bundle of nerves. He quickly found it and had her squirming against him in no time. He took himself in hand as he brought his lips back to hers and rubbed against her wetness. He held himself as she began lowering herself onto him and he was astounded with how tight she was. It was just on the edge of painful but it felt so good.  
"I should have known a big wolf like you would be girthy." She said against his ear and he throbbed at her words. She began bouncing more vigorously until he was entirely sheathed within her, and he couldn't help it, he fell back against the sheets in ecstasy, pushing up into her. She ground down against him and said,  
"Fucking hell Evan! Don't split me, you thick fucker! Ahh!" She widened her knees and it eased some of her tightness. He looked up and her face looked pinched, like it was in deep concentration, and he could feel her throbbing around him. She hadn't even moved and he felt heat in his back and legs.  
"God! Samantha please move!" He didn't want to come without even getting started like some prepubescent teenager. He saw her teeth elongating as she started to ride him and he held her hips to thrust up into her as she came down. She reached behind her and yanked his knees apart, and she loosened up a little more and began riding him harder.  
"Oh, fuck Evan!" She ground out through her teeth and he realized why. Vampires usually bit their partners. They needed it. He knew they could still orgasm, but there was a certain level of fulfillment that could only be obtained through biting. He felt his own orgasm building quickly, pulling down his back, up his legs, and tightening in his abdomen but he wanted to make sure she finished first. He brought his thumb to rub her clit as she pounded down onto him.  
"AAAHHHH! EVAN!" Her head was thrown back and her hair was tickling his legs and balls. She was so close as she began shaking around him, so he held her hip to keep her lifted slightly and pumped up into her harder while increasing pressure with his thumb. "FUCK!" She almost sobbed and he couldn't stand it anymore and flipped her quickly so he could really go hard into her. Her legs locked behind him and he could feel himself breaking out in a sweat from holding back. Her neck was straining away from him and she appeared to barely be breathing, just sucking in tiny pants with her eyes shut tight. But he knew when it was too much and she went rigid beneath him for a moment before her body bowed against his and she came so hard it nearly pushed him out. He knew he could let go now, so thrust hard and deep into her as she convulsed around him, and he came in hot spurts that pulled him down against her. Her walls caressed and massaged him, pulling every drop from him as he slumped down, unable to hold himself up any longer. Her legs fell away from him and were shaking as she tried to straighten them. When his body finally relaxed, he pulled himself up to look at her.  
"Samantha..." He said sympathetically because he could see the strain in her jaw and neck as she held her mouth away from him. "Why didn't you bite me?" She simply shook her head and he could tell she was trying to control it, so he pulled out, hoping it would help her. She sucked in a lung full of air when he did. She honestly looked like she was in pain and it made something in his chest constrict, he wanted to love her, not hurt her. Love her? His brain pointed out but he squashed it for the moment. She slowly relaxed beneath him and he ran his thumb over her cheek, realizing with a pang it was wet. When she opened her eyes at last, they were solid black and he almost pulled away but caught himself.  
"I don't want to be this blood sucking monster all the time." She said sadly. "I'm sorry Evan, I shouldn't have-"  
"Stop right there. I fully expected you to bite me. I don't mind it." He didn't want an apology; he wanted her happy.  
"You've been bitten before?" She asked around her teeth.  
"Jonathan's gotten me a few times when I scared him."  
"And it didn't hurt you?" She seemed amazed.  
"Not really, it stung a bit and made me a little weak for a few hours, but nothing I didn't recover from." He shrugged above her.  
"That why I wouldn't bite you, I figured with you being a werewolf it would hurt you! I've never met a werewolf that can handle a vampire's bite!" She was amazed at hearing him say this.  
"I've never had a problem with it." He felt bad that he hadn't mentioned it before but it didn't cross his mind until they were in the middle of things. "How many werewolves have you been with to know that?" She looked a little embarrassed and now he was really wondering.  
"Um, you're actually the first werewolf I've slept with, but I've bitten a few over the years. Their reactions are usually to scream and claw at the bite in pain; I'd feel horrible if I did that to you."  
"Were they in their wolf form?" He asked.  
"Yes, and attacking me."  
"That's why. But we react differently in different scenarios. Our bodies recognize what's a love bite, a fight bite, a friendly bite, whatever. It's cool, but shitty at the same time." He rolled to her side. "Cause if we fight, we produce certain chemicals and they react negatively with your venom, but when making love a different chemical is produced, so it's highly likely that if you had bitten me, I would have orgasmed right then."  
"What if I bit you right now?" She asked.  
"I'd guess my body would interpret it somewhere between a love and a friendly bite because of our current situation." He said as he ran a hand down her side.  
"Keep touching me and it'll definitely be a love bite." She shivered under his fingers and he knew she wasn't truly satisfied because she hadn't bit him.  
"I'd be fine with that." He said in a deep voice that made her stomach tighten.  
"Are you really able to go again?" She looked pleasantly surprised.  
"I'm a healthy guy with a libido that's been craving you for over a month. And now you're lying here, naked and still wet from a few minutes ago, fuck yeah, I can go again. But this time I want you slowly. We got the fast, necessary fuck out of our systems, I'd like to actually make love to you this time."  
"Jesus, if I wasn't already wet, I would be now. Come, love me Evan." She pulled him back over her and began kissing his jaw.  
"I do." He said softly and the fingers in his hair tightened before he heard,  
"What?" And he pulled up to look at her wide eyes.  
"You heard me; I do love you." He said softly against her lips.  
"You don't even know my last name." She whispered, searching his eyes.  
"And I don't need to. You're an amazing woman that I want. So, I love you Samantha R F." She let out something between a sob and a chuckle.  
"Rae Finn. And maybe someday Fong." She smiled up at him and he realized what she meant by using his last name. He brought his lips to hers in a soft but passionate kiss that made his skin feel so alive as it touched hers. He held one of her hands above their heads with his own and held her neck in the other before eventually sliding it down to her breast. She broke away for air after a few minutes of him toying with her nipples.  
"I feel like an electric current is flowing over everything that you touch. That's amazing Evan, how are you doing that?"  
"I feel it too. I'm not doing anything, but I think it's love." He offered his explanation and kissed down her chest, teasing a nipple with his teeth before returning to her lips. She bent her knees for him and he knew she was ready, so he directed himself once again to her entrance, which was weeping with their combined juices. He couldn't wait to fill her more. He slid in easily with how wet she was and quickly bottomed out.  
She let out a sigh and looked at him as he slowly started to move in her, smooth and gentle. He caught one of her legs after a few minutes and pulled it up, and the change in angle made him go a little deeper. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure. He could feel himself hitting her spot every now and then, so he let go of her hand and pulled her other leg up, tucking them into the crook of his elbows as he slowly pistoned into her. Her eyes started to roll back as he pressed in a little harder.  
"Oh god Evan. Ah! How-are you-hitting that-every-time?" she asked with each thrust.  
"Because I've dreamt of doing this to you for a month." He felt the slightest burn starting in his abdomen as he answered.  
"Oh, fuck me!" She said before pulling him down for a kiss. She sucked on his lower lip before letting his forehead rest on hers, and he watched her eyes grow steadily darker, the copper disappearing. It was insanely intimate to watch her build through her eyes.  
"I want you to bite me this time okay? You don't have to hold that back." He could see her face starting to get that pinched look again.  
"Okay. Oh god. Oh fuck. Evan. Yes! Please don't stop, God you feel amazing." One of her hands was on his neck and the other half way down his back. Her breathing was quickly becoming staccato and he watched the last of the copper disappear. "Evan, I love you too Evan." She said his name like a prayer and felt her body begin to shake. "I'm so close."  
"Me too. Bite me Samantha, make me yours." With those words he quickly increased his tempo and he felt something in her snap as she gave a small cry. He felt her teeth sink into the skin between his shoulder and neck and she detonated like a bomb into his world. She came around him hard and he was right in thinking her bite would cause his orgasm; it was pulled from him in waves that perfectly matched hers. They rolled their hips together in perfect synchronization and his vision went white as he spilled into her. She drank him in, both at his neck and from his manhood, absorbing everything he could give her. She pulled away from his neck, licking the wound to seal it as they rode out their orgasms together, and she held him so tightly, so perfectly, that he knew he'd never want to leave. He watched her eyes instantly return to their blissful copper shade as they caught their breath.  
"Fuck. I love you Samantha."  
"I love you too Evan." He rubbed his lips against hers and realized that he couldn‘t pull out of her.  
"Um, I seem to be stuck." He had wanted to give her space and not crush her, but she wrapped her arms around his torso.  
"I think you loved me a little too well." She smiled up at him and something clicked deep in his brain about their two species and procreation and what it took to make a child. Supposedly, deep love would lock a couple together after sex to encourage the sperm and egg.  
"Do you, uh, do you have any children Samantha?" He asked nervously, but already knew the answer.  
"No, but we will in nine months." She smirked up at him and he decided that after 400 years alone, he was ready for a family. He smiled down at her before kissing her deeply once more.


End file.
